AT-RT
The AT-RT, also known as All Terrain Recon Transport, is a playable ground vehicle in DICE's for the Galactic Republic and Rebel Alliance. It is part of the Armor class, a class of ground vehicles of which the AT-ST is also a part, and costs 400 Battle Points to spawn. Overview The AT-RT is a small and fast vehicle. Its fast speed allows the player to move around maps quickly and escape enemies more easily when needed. The AT-RT can dispose of infantry decently, with direct hits dealing 45 damage. The Ion Charge ability allows the AT-RT to hold its own against enemy vehicles as well, and its damage can be boosted significantly with the Improved Weapon Systems Star Card. The one glaring flaw to this vehicle is the lack of protection for the driver, making it critical for the driver to rely on the vehicle's speed and maneuverability to avoid getting killed. Like the Tauntaun and 74-Z Speeder Bike , the vehicle has two health bars; 500 for the AT-RT and 300 for the driver. While it is still an open target, the driver itself has 40% damage reduction, which improves its survivability. Health and Movement |-| AT-RT= |-| Driver= Weapon Abilities Motion Scan= |-| ION Charge= |-| Repair= * Motion Scan: The Motion Scan detects and highlights enemy soldiers while active. ** Duration: 5 seconds; with Improved Sensors, this increases to seconds ** Cooldown: 14 seconds * ION Charge: Apply an ION Charge to your regular ammunition for a short time. Highly effective against vehicles. ** Duration: 7 seconds ** Cooldown: 20 seconds ** Damage can be boosted with Improved Weapon Systems by * Repair: Repair the vehicle on the spot. Manually initiate maintenance systems, increasing hull integrity over a short period of time. ** Cooldown: 18 seconds; with Fast Recharge, this decreases to seconds Trivia *Whatever class the player has selected before spawning into the AT-RT is the appearance of the pilot of the AT-RT. *There is a glitch where the AT-RT can become completely invisible, so the player can appear as if they are floating in the air. This is visible to both friendly and enemy players, although the shadow of the AT-RT will appear behind the player. Updates .}} Gallery AT-RT Andreas Ezelius .jpg|An official image of the AT-RT model. AT-RT Andreas Ezelius (2).jpg|An official image of the AT-RT model. AT-RT Andreas Ezelius (3).jpg|An official image of the AT-RT model. AT-RT Andreas Ezelius (4).jpg|An official image of the AT-RT model. AT-RT Andreas Ezelius (5).jpg|An official image of the AT-RT model. AT-RT Andreas Ezelius (6).jpg|An official image of the AT-RT model. AT-RT Andreas Ezelius (7).jpg|An official image of the AT-RT model. AT-RT Andreas Ezelius (8).jpg|An official image of the AT-RT model. AT-RT (BFII).png|The AT-RT in use in Theed, on Naboo. portrait_atrt.png|In-game icon for the AT-RT. SWBFII Scavenged AT-RT Icon.png|In-game icon for the Rebel AT-RT. Category:WIP Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Armor Units Category:Rebel Alliance (DICE) Category:Rebel Alliance Vehicles Category:Galactic Republic (DICE) Category:Galactic Republic Vehicles Category:Vehicles